fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Salamander
Salamander is the pen name of Cure Salamander. She is a Video Games and a veteran Otaku who loves and knew many manga animes. Her great specialty is to create Crossovers series between Pretty Cure and Animation Studios. Appearance: Salamander had black or dark brown eyes, and long black hair comparable to Rapunzel, which is wound with a long red ribbon that look like as a Japanese dragon tail, two long fore wicks wrapped with long pink ribbons that look like as the Japanese dragon tails. Wore often in uniform that is inspired to a high school student, with a tie with the red and gray strips around of her neck. A black pleated black skirt with hanging black straps, shoes, and so a white shirt. She had several grains of beauties in her left face, and her neck to the left. Despite being an adult woman, she looks like as a 16-years old teenager, mainly because of her flat chest. Personality: She an autistic Dandere and a veteran Otaku. As a Dandere, she had a very strong personality and very distrustful of others, notable with dishonest and arrogant people. But very often reserved with the new ones, very quiet, innocent and kind-hearted woman, because she had strong understanding and empathy for those who have suffered due her painful past. She was extremely sensitive. Although as an autistic woman, she remain intelligent but very stubborn, very sincere and honest. The best anime according to Salamander: Mai-Hime (from Sunrise): (Mai-Hime was the first and best anime from Sunrise, before Love Live and Love Live Sunshine. I prefer more Mai-Hime than Mai-Otome. And the best yuri couple is Natsuki x Shizuru, mainly from the episode 25.) Kamisama Hajimemashita / Kamisama Kiss (from TMS Entertainment) (I love so much with the love relationship with Tomoe and Nanami and got a very happy ending in the last chapter from the volume 25. This manga is so funny and romantic both.) Romeo X Juliet (from Gonzo) Darker Than Black (from Bones) Akatsuki no Yona / Yona of the Dawn (from Pierrot) Overlord (from Madhouse) BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo (from Toei Animation) Hell Girl / Jigoku Shoujo (from Studio Deen) DanMachi / Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (from J.C.Staff) Ao no Exorcist / Blue Exorcist (from A-1 Pictures) Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (from Kyoto Animation) Suisei no Gargantia / Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (from Production I.G) (This anime was the best that Production I.G having created, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet was its original creation. These drawings, details, characters and graphism are so beautiful.) Akuma no Riddle / Riddle Story of the Devil (from Diomedéa) Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika / Puella Magi Madoka Magika (from Shaft) (It was the great and darker magical girl I watched, with characters dies, having shoujo-ai and mature story that I quickly love it, and manly thanks to Homura Akemi for her tragic backstory.) RWBY (the web anime) (RWBY is exceptional for an American web anime with manga style, thanks to Blake Belladonna., I begins to love RWBY) Kannazuki no Miko / Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (from TNK) Citrus (from Passione) (Because of the yuri couple between Yuzu and Mei, I quickly love both characters, although I wasn't really attracted by the story, but seeing the success I decided to watch the anime adaptation. I hope that the chapter 36 wasn't the final chapter and have the good/happy ending for the true final chapter.) Crossover Precure Series: The reason for having created the Crossovers between the Precure series and the Animation Studios: Since Salamander became a fan of Kingdom Hearts, J-Stars Victory Vs, Project x Zone and Tsubasa Resavoir Chronicle, because Kingdom Hearts was the very first crossover into video games between Disney and Final Fantasy. This is the reason she created her own fan Crossover Pretty Cure series. She have named her crossover series after the name of the popular studio animes. Another reason is that as Salamander is a big fan of Shounen/Nekketsu manga such as Toriko, BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo, Rosario + Vampire, Soul Eater, Nura: Rise of the Yôkai. Crossovers bewteen the Precure series and the Animation Studios: Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (Named after Gonzo) TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure (Named after TMS Entertainment) Bones Pretty Cure! (Named after Bones) Pierrot Pretty Cure (Named after Pierrot) J.C.Staff Pretty Cure (Named after J.C.Staff) Diomedéa Pretty Cure (Named after Diomedéa) (First choice for the sixth season in the future, probably in 2020 or more) Madhouse Pretty Cure (Named after Madhouse) (Second choice for the sixth season in the future, probably in 2020 or more) Fan series: Harem Pretty Cure (in the future, probably in 2020) Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure Nanatsu no Taizai Pretty Cure! Little Women Pretty Cure Sengoku Pretty Cure Preferences: Favorite Color: '''Vermilion red, mainly bright colors. '''Flower: Vanilla Orchid. (The white color represent reverence, innocence and beauty. The yellow color represent friendship and new beginnings.) Favorite Foods: Omurice, Ramen, Tamagoyaki, Candies, Chocolate, Bento, Tuna and cheese pizza. Drinks: Japanese tea and Hot chocolate (she drink rarely hot drinks), Ice tea and cold drinks. Musics: Japanese musics and from Manga anime (OST, Manga Opening and Manga Ending). Countries: Japan, France, and America. Manga Genres: '''Yuri / Shoujo-Ai, Yaoi / Shounen-Ai, Drama, Comedy, Action, Shounen, Shoujo, Seinen. '''Favorites Anime Studios: '''Gonzo, Bones, J.C Staff, TMS Entertainment, Pierrot, Diomedéa, A-1 Pictures, Production I.G, Madhouse, Satelight, Studio Deen, Kyoto Animation, Sunrise, Shaft, Gainax, Xebec, Silver Link, Brain's Base, AIC (Anime International Company), Toei Animation. '''Favorite Video Games: Pokemon, Animal Crossing, Kingdom Hearts, Mario Kart, Mario Bros. Favorite Magazine: Weekly Shonen Jump User Friends from the Fandom of Pretty Cure: FairySina, CureLightning, CureInfinity1, Cure Kohaku, RenaAozora, Hickmamn, CureHibiki. Etymology: Salamander (サラマンダー) - It is a legendary creature of the European mythology. The legendary salamander is depicted with a typical salamander with a lizard-like form with an affinity with fire, but it is also represented to the fire dragon. Note * Her zodiac sign is Aries. * She's born in France, but Laotian native. * She had autism without intellectual disabilities. My own Precure alter-ego: Fujimura Amane '(藤村天音 Fujimura Amane) / '''Cure Salamander '(キュア サラマンダー Kyua Saramandā): '''Fighting Style: Fire Magic. Features as a Precure: Fire dragon tail and horns, pointy ears, fangs and claws, Japanese miko outfit with a big bell collar attach a rope-like necklace, crimson claws-like gauntlets, crimson boots, and claws-like shoulder pad. Civilian-hair Color: '''Black. '''Civilian-eyes Color: '''Black / Dark Brown. ' '''Cure-hair Color:' Crimson with Orange ombre. Cure-eye Color: Red in left and Gold in right (dragon-like eyes). Weapon: Katana-chain, "Kurohomura" (Black Flame in Japanese). Powers: Black Flames, and Darkness. Attacks: Burning Dragon (バーニング ドラゴン Bāningu Doragon) Shadow Blaze (影炎 Eien) Black Iron Chain (黒鉄の鎖 Kurogane no Kusari) Omega Burst (オメガバースト Omega Bāsuto) Giga Destroyer (ギガデストロイヤー Giga Desutoroiyā) Dark Corona Blaster (ダークコロナブラスター Dāku Korona Burasutā) Burning Salamander (バーニング サラマンダー Bāningu Saramandā). Note: '''Based on myself, with a Japanized name. Cure Salamander.png|Cure Salamander Future Series: (probably in 2020) Harem Pretty Cure: Momiji Benio is a 11 year old boy who has never had friends or a girlfriend, he was very lonely and reserved because he had a tormented past due the attack in his birthplace. He was once a wolf-like fairy as Gallow, before being sealed in his human form by a demon named Razen. His only wish was to have someone he trusted, and be able to save his original world. Arriving in the human world, he met a 14-year-old girl named Asahi Tobira. Although that Asahi has difficulty building relationships with others, she's actually a fragile girl internally deeply traumatized by her father's death while on the stake during the whitch hunting by the Demon Inquisition. Subsequently, a Makai appeared and attacked Asahi, Momiji saved Asahi and gave her the Gear Pact, she becames Cure Slayer and defeated the Makai. Shortly after the battle, Asahi falls in love with Momiji after saving her, and will become the only boy she loves. During their adventures, Momiji will encounter other girls who were Precures who will also fall in love with him, which will make Asahi jealous of the other girls close to Momiji. Future Characters Note these characters are named after the English Voice Actors from Funimation, mainly from Riddle Story of Devil/Akuma no Riddle, in English dub. Momiji Benio / Gallow (the main male character, named after Morgan Berry, known for voiced Tokaku Azuma in Riddle Story of Devil) Asahi Tobira / Cure Slayer (the main female character, named after Alexis Tipton, known for voiced Haru Ichinose in Riddle Story of Devil) Junko Mayu / Cure Break (named after Jamie Marchi, known for voiced Isuke Inukai in Riddle Story of Devil) Chitose Hamada / Cure Fullbring (named after Clarine Harp, known for voiced Kouko Kaminaga in Riddle Story of Devil) Natsuki Hokuto / Cure Poison (named after Natalie Hoover, known for voiced Hitsugi Kirigaya in Riddle Story of Devil) Asuna Mizusawa / Cure Revenge (named after Anastasia Muñoz, known for voiced Shiena Kenmochi in Riddle Story of Devil) Misaki Komatsu / Cure Crush (named after Mikaela Krantz, known for voiced Mahiru/Shinya Banba in Riddle Story of Devil) Reon Ranka / Cure Illusion (named after Lauren Landa, known for voiced Nio Hashiri in Riddle Story of Devil) Future Concept of the Sixth Crossover Season: Diomedéa Pretty Cure (first choice) A Crossover with Akuma no Riddle, Kantai Collection and Sky Wizards Academy. This story take place in the alternate universe of the animes produced by the studio Diomedéa. The world takes place where hunters have hunt and protect humans against this terrible threat on this earth: the monsters! Tokaku Azuma a 15 year old girl who come from the Class Black along with her only-female classmates, wants to become a monster hunter to protect Haru Ichinose, the girl so Tokaku was in love. But the problem is that Tokaku has never killed a single monster before because of her psychological blockage, and it's worth being making fun by her classmates. When all the girls from the Myojo Academy are invited to a ceremony where only one of them will receive the fabulous Legendary Grimoire, a magical book that has an extraordinary power that holds the mythical spear named Gungnir, able to freeze any enemy. It was Tokaku who was chosen to receive the Legendary Grimoire, which has anger her classmates, and mainly Shiena Kenmochi, one of Tokaku's classmates who doesn't admit that Tokaku could have been designated heiress of the Legendary Grimoire. After the ceremony, Tokaku is attacked by Shiena who wants to steal her Legendary Grimoire. In spite of her intelligence, she will not be designated heiress to thi grimoire because of her great thirst for power, because Shiena has only one ambition is to be the strongest huntress in the world and revenge against bullies. Shiena created the Monslayer in order to kill Tokaku. However, a female Mythological Fairy appears to save Tokaku named Sleipnir: the Beast of Darkness. After using the Legendary Grimoire, she became Cure Odin, she managed easily the Monslayer. It was revealed that Tokaku is not an ordinary Precure, but a Hunter-Precure: the highest title of the strongest hunters and the Precures, but very few girls succeeded in becoming the Hunter-Precures. And apparently, Sleipnir seems to know Tokaku. But what is the connection between Sleipnir and Tokaku? Totaku's classmates are followed from Shiena's orders and engaged to kill her in order to get the Legendary Grimoire. Precures: Tokaku Azuma (東 兎角 Azuma Tokaku) / '''Cure Odin (キュア オーディン Kyua Ōdin) - Tokaku is the first protagonist of the story. She is a 15 year old girl with a cool and distant personality who had received the Legendary Grimoire at a ceremony in which among the girls from the Myojo Academy will be one to be nominated to become the heiress of absolute power, although Tokaku has never killed a single monster before. Tokaku was in love with Haru and she was a lesbian. As Cure Odin, her blue eyes become ice blue while her short hair become long and take the winter blue color. Tokaku's signature attack is "Ice Spear". Her second signature attack called "Frozen pressure point" (冷凍の圧点 Reitō no Atten), is when Tokaku gives the final stroke to her opponents, they find themselves frozen before they react. Her main weapons are Gungnir, a legendary spear, and Draupnir, a magical ring that allowed her to controlled her ice magic. Tokaku is known as the "Ice Spear Huntress" (氷槍の狩人 Hyōsō no Kariudo) and her theme color is Winter Blue. Her partner is Sleipnir: the Beast of Darkness. Her Sacred Incarnation is "Fimbulvetr Odin" (フィンブルヴェトル オーディン Finburuvu~etoru Ōdin). Her first catchphrase is "I won't let anyone touch her!" (だれにもさわらせない! Dare ni mo sawarasenai!), only when someone are going to harmed Haru. Her second catchphrase is after hit these pressure points to her targets before to frozen them is "Now fall into the endless sleep without dreams! You're already frozen!" (落ちろ! 夢のない眠りの中へ! ﻿お前はもう凍結んでいる! Ochiro! Yume no nai nemuri no naka e! Omae wa mō tōketsunde iru!). Fubuki (吹雪 Fubuki) / Cure Thor (キュア ソール Kyua Sōru) - She is a newcomer destroyer to the naval base, and assigned to the Third Torpedo Squadron. Fubuki is meek and timid, and performs poorly at physical activity. Having a deep admiration for Akagi, she dreams of eventually becoming her escort, eventually doing so following her first remodel. She then decides to become a hunter where she will become a Hunter-Precure after receiving her Legendary Grimoire in order to save the world and humanity. When Fubuki entered the fairy world of Yggdrasil, she encountered Tokaku who was the opposite of her. As Cure Thor, her brown/bordeaux hair become a messy golden long hair and her eyes become golden. Her signature attack is "Thunder Hammer". Her main weapon is Mjöllnir, a legendary hammer that allowed her to controlled her lightning magic. Fubuki is known as the "Thunder Hammer Huntress" (雷槌の狩人 Ikadzuchi no Kariudo) and her theme color is Golden. Her partner is Fenrir: the Beast of Earth. Misora Whitale (ミソラ ホイットテール Misora Hoittotēru) / Cure Loki (キュア ロキ Kyua Roki) - Misora is the leader of the Platoon E601 in the past. She had a good speed and stamina, but really impulsive and she dislike to giving orders. When Kanata finds out her own desire of being a Sword Sorcerer as a way of honoring her late mother, he decides to train Misora in order to make her improve. Misora falls in love with Kanata and usually gets jealous when he acts kindly towards Yuri. Misora appears for the first time in episode 13 in the "Midgard Arc". Considered a living nightmare among the Hunter-Precures and the students of the Class Black, she wants to destroy the Myojo Academy and take revenge against the students, where she's marked by humiliation and bullying inflicted by students of the Class Black because Misora never to kill but instead to befriended the monsters she considered as her friends. But she was however overcome by Tokaku, saying that she also suffered mockery from her own classmates, and that she never kill or capture the monsters before, Misora will eventually join them as a third member. As Cure Loki, her red eyes become green while her dark pink hair become silver. Her signature attack is "Steel Blade". Her main weapon is Lævateinn, a legendary sword that allowed her to controlled the metal magic. Misora is known as the "Steel Blade Huntress" (鋼刃の狩人 Kōjin no Kariudo) and her theme color is Silver. Her partner is Eikthyrnir: the Beast of Fire. Allies: Otoya Takechi (武智 乙哉 Takechi Otoya) - Known as the "Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century" for her serial killer antics, a sadist who hides her true nature under the guise of an extremely playful girl. Her main obsession is scissors when she carries a whole bag of them around her waist. Otoya is notably seen to be scared of Nio, showing that she knows of Nio's true nature. Otoya was sincerely in love with Shiena Kenmochi, or even a little too much to lead her as Yandere. Although Otoya is not very interested in becoming the heiress of the Legendary Grimoire as she is not designated, Otoya will follow Shiena for help her to get the Legendary Grimoire from Tokaku. During her fight against Tokaku, Otoya was frozen by the ice but was later rejoined her after being released. However, after defeating Shiena, she will eventually reconcile with her. Unfortunately, after Shiena was suddenly killed in front of Otoya, she sacrificed her own life to save Tokaku and others. However, Otoya and Shiena come back in the following episodes and seems to be bringing them back to life. Her partner is Heidrun: the Beast of Light. Yūdachi (夕立 Yūdachi) - She was another destroyer of the Third Torpedo Squadron, alongside Fubuki and Mutsuki, who has a laid back attitude. She has a verbal tic as she speaks, often inserting "poi" into her sentences. She is later transferred to Naka's fleet during Operation FS, before getting a second remodel and being transferred again to the First Carrier Task Force. Her partner is Gullinbursti: the Beast of Wind. Lecty Eisenach (レクティ アイゼナッハ Rekuti Aizenahha) - Lecty is the member of the Platoon E601 as a close combat fighter and an ally. Despite being skilled with her weapon, Lecty is incredibly shy and prone to apologizing a lot for no reason. In order to help her, Kanata makes her work at a maid cafe so she can talk to other people. She also has feelings for Kanata as he made her improve her lack of social skills and confidence. Her partner is Jörmungand: the Beast of Water. Mascots: Haru Ichinose (一ノ瀬 晴 Ichinose Haru) / Sleipnir (スリーピニール Surīpinīru) - Haru is a bright and cheerful girl who aims to become friends with everyone, she is the second protagonist. Haru is Tokaku's partner. She is kind and naive who fall in love with Tokaku. She has strange scars on but all over her body as well. She is uncomfortable with people looking at her scars on her body. Haru possesses the "queen bee" ability, that attracts, controls and manipulates people, like how a queen bee controls her worker bees. For unknown reasons, Haru will become a Mythological-Fairy. When she was Sleipnir, she saved Tokaku several times before revealing her true appearance and being Haru, where she became Tokaku's partner in the episode 14. As Sleipnir, she was a eight-legged horse-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Hiiiiin", she's known as the "Beast of Darkness" (闇の獣 Yami no Kemono) and her element is Darkness. She is able to change form, such as unicorn, pegasus, kirin, kelpie, even a nightmare horse. Mutsuki (睦月 Mutsuki) / Fenrir (フェンリル Fenriru) - Her younger sister who is also a Mythological-Fairy. Mutsuki is Fubuki's partner. Mutsuki is one of the members of the Third Torpedo Squadron. The first kanmusu Fubuki meets on the base, Mutsuki has a cheerful and responsible personality In order to save Fubuki from the Raknarok, Mutsuki become a Mythological-Fairy. As Fenrir, she was a wolf-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Ahrooo", she's known as the "Beast of Earth" (土の獣 Tsuchi no Kemono) and her element is Earth. Kanata Age (カナタ エイジ Kanata Eiji) / Eikthyrnir (エイクスュルニル Eikusu~yuruniru) - Kanata is formerly known as the ace of Platoon S128 and the strongest Sky Wizard of the world. He becomes the instructor of Platoon E601, hoping to improve their abilities. He tends to be in situations where the girls label him as a pervert but is able to overcome the hurdles thrown at him. He was currently a Mythological-Fairy, known as Eikthyrnir and becoming Misora's partner. As Eikthyrnir, he was a male deer-like Mythological-Fairy, his sentences is "~ Brââââ", he's known as the "Beast of Fire" (火の獣 Hi no Kemono) and his element is Fire. Shiena Kenmochi (剣持 しえな Kenmochi Shiena) / Heidrun (ヘイズルーン Heizurūn) - Shiena is a cheerful and scatterbrained girl, who was originally an former main antagonist during the "Yggdrasil Arc" and the "Midgard Arc". Shiena is Otoya's partner. Shiena hates when the people called her "four-eyes" because of her glasses or even be called "Nerdmochi" (オタクモチ Otakumochi). When she was younger, Shiena is a victim of severe bullying. As a result, Shiena is very unforgiving of those who bully. During the ceremony in which Shiena was not designated to be the heiress of Legendary Grimoire but of Tokaku instead, because of her great thirst for power, Shiena decides to seize this grimoire to become the biggest hunter in the world and get rid of bullies. She was the first to summoned a Monslayer. Shiena will also end up allying with her other classmates from the Class Black excepted Haru, who also desires to get the Legendary Grimoire from Tokaku. However, after being defeated by Tokaku with the help of Otoya, Shiena will eventually reconcile with them. But Shiena will eventually be killed afterwards, but will return in subsequent episodes and reborn as Heidrun where she will become Otoya's partner, but barely returned to the Class Black, she was persecuted very quickly for high treason and who was an accomplice with the Ragnarok, but managed to reconcile them thanks to Tokaku. As Heidrun, she was a goat-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Bêêêê", she's known as the "Beast of Light" (光の獣 Hikari no Kemono) and her element is Light. Kisaragi (如月 Kisaragi) / Gullinbursti (グリンブルスティ Gurinburusuti) - Kisaragi is Mutsuki's younger sister who has short brown hair, and also a Mythological-Fairy like her. Another destroyer who is instead assigned to the Fourth Torpedo Squadron during the Battle of W island. She has a mature personality, even more mature than her older sister Mutsuki. As Gullinbursti, she was a boar-like Mythological-Fairy, she was a boar-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Uiiiiik", she's known as the "Beast of Wind" (風の獣 Kaze no Kemono) and her element is Wind. Rico Flamel (リコ フラメル Riko Furameru) / Jörmungand (ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando) - The member of Platoon E601 as a sniper and a Mythological-Fairy. Rico is Lecty's partner. Intelligent and very good at shooting, Rico is narcissistic to the point of seeing herself as a goddess, not even bothering to practice. It turns out that a lot of her narcissism comes from feeling inferior towards her older sister, but Kanata helps her recover her will to fight. She has feelings for Kanata as well as he accepts her for who she really is. For the unknown reason, she becoming a Mythological-Fairy. As Jörmungand, she was a water snake-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Shraaa", she's known as the "Beast of Water" (水の獣 Mizu no Kemono) and her element is Water. Villains: ??? (???) - ??? is the chairwoman of the Ragnarok and the true antagonist of the story. Shimakaze (島風 Shimakaze) - She is a destroyer who claims herself to be the fastest in her fleet, who assigned to the Southwest Area Fleet during the Battle of Southwest Area. She has a hyperactive personality and tends to jump around rooms like a rabbit while waiting, to the point of forgetting what her next mission is. Freon Flamel (フロン フラメル Furon Furameru) - Freon Rico's older sister and the supervisor of the Sky Wizard Platoon. She worked also the Ragnarok under Meichi's order to eliminate monsters. She dislike her younger sister's attitude, and being aware about of Rico as her Mythological-Fairy form. Story Arcs: Yggdrasil Arc Midgard Arc Asgard Arc Ragnarok Arc New Themes: the Norse Mythology, the Friendship, the Fighting, the Hunters, the Monsters and the Norse Gods. Genre: '''Action - Adventure - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Fantastic - Fantasy - Magical girl - Romance - Shoujo-Ai - Shounen - Tournaments - Yuri '''Rating: R+ - 17+ (violence & profanity). Madhouse Pretty Cure (second choice) A Crossover with Overlord, Death Parade, Gokusen and No Game, No Life. This story take place in the alternate universe of the animes produced by the studio Madhouse. What if Yggdrasil wasn't a DMMORPG but a part of the real world, and people from Yggdrasil are real also? Albedo and Shalltear Bloodfallen have always been rivals because they are both in love with Ainz Ooal Gown. To be able to seduce Ainz, the two women doint accomplish feats and become a hero. Having discovered the existence of the legendary Pandora's Box to which he will give the power of a god and hope, they take their oaths to become who is the next god. Just after leaving for the Greece, Albedo is attacked by a band of brigands. She is saved by a girl named Chiyuki aka Cure Zeus, better known as the "Heaven Guardian". Chiyuki is a God-Precure, a new type of Precure similar of a divine god. Having witnessed this heroic feat committed by Naru, Albedo was given inspiration to become a great heroine. But the problem is that women are not made to become heroes being that only men can become and accomplish their feats, and Albedo was alas a woman. But she did not intend to remain so, no matter what obstacles he encounters, Albedo never gives up and then goes to prove her worth. Albedo became so Cure Hades: the "Hell Guardian", and confronted by a Chimera where she managed to defeat it. Albedo and Chiyuki will then found the remaining friends who are also transported into the parallel world, and their quest is just beginning. Precures: Albedo (アルベド Arubedo) / Cure Hades (キュア ハデス Kyua Hadesu) - Albedo is the first protagonist of the story. She is the overseer of the Floor Guardians from Nazarick, she has authority over all the guards. She is truly obsessed with her master, Momonga aka Ainz Ooal Gown, and wishes to give her a descent, but her attraction for her lord puts her in rivalry with Shalltear. She and her companions were suddenly transported into another world that Albedo will meet with Naru Sekiya who was a God-Precure, who inspired her to become a great heroine and accomplish the exploits. However, since Albedo was a woman, she cannot become a heroine because only men can become heroes, and it is worth to be mocked by men. But that does not prevent Albedo from becoming one. And that's when she received the fabulous "Divine Box" to becoming a God-Precure. As Cure Hades, she wore a unicorn-like armor while her eyes turned into blue, but her long black hair remain the same. Albedo is known as the "Hell Guardian" (地獄の保護者 Jigoku no Hogo-sha) and she was the Unicorn constellation. Her Guardian is Perseus: the Spirit of Darkness. Chiyuki (知幸 Chiyuki) / Cure Zeus (キュア ゼウス Kyua Zeusu) - A human who initially has no memory of her life or her real name and is simply referred to as "the black-haired woman" (黒髪の女 kurokami no onna). She works as an assistant at Quindecim, learning the methods that arbiters use to judge human souls. And she, too, had met Albedo on her arrival in her world, and who inspired her to become a heroine. As Cure Zeus, she wore a phoenix-like armor while her eyes turned into golden, and her short dark purple hair turned into the long golden hair. Naru is known as the "Heaven Guardian" (天国の保護者 Tengoku no Hogo-sha) and she was the Phoenix constellation. Her Guardian is Heracles: the Spirit of Wind. Kumiko "Yankumi" Yamaguchi (山口 久美子 Yamaguchi Kumiko) / Cure Poseidon (キュア ポセイドン Kyua Poseidon) - Kumiko is a 23-year-old university graduate and is newly hired at Shirokin Gakuen. She is very idealistic and wants to inspire her students and help them graduate high school. Since the age of 7, when her parents died, Kumiko has been living with her grandfather, who is the head of an influential Tokyo Ninkyo group. Despite this strange upbringing and the bizarre mannerisms she has picked up from it like her use of yakuza slang and a habit of running from the cops when she sees them, Kumiko is a good-hearted girl who has a strong faith in her students even when they think the world is against them. Before the beginning of the series begins, Chihaya was held prisoner in the deepest abyss of Atlantis. But in subsequent episodes, she was freed by Albedo and her friends where she willingly joined them in recognition. As Cure Poseidon, she wore a dragon-like armor while both light brown eyes and hair turned into sea blue. Chihaya is known as the "Atlantis Guardian" (アトランティスの保護者 Atorantisu no Hogo-sha) and she was the Dragon constellation. Her Guardian is Theseus: the Spirit of Water. Shiro (白) / Cure Athena (キュア アテナ Kyua Atena) - Shiro is an 11 years old girl who excels at calculations and logic, she's also Sora's younger step-sister. After their parents died, the two no longer had emotional ties to society and eventually became agoraphobic and become hikikomori. As Cure Athena, she wore a pegasus-like armor while both hair and eyes are the same. Shiro is known as the "Olympus Guardian" (オリンパスの保護者 Orinpasu no Hogo-sha) and she was the Dragon constellation. Her Guardian is ???. Allies: Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ ウール ゴウン Ainzu Ūru Goun) / Momonga (モモンガ Momonga) - Originally, he was a simple salaryman playing a VR online game, but after he was transported to the New World, he decides to make himself a legend in hopes of finding his old guildmates. To facilitate his search, he changes his name from Momonga to Ainz Ooal Gown. He slowly grows into his role as a leader after deciding to create a kingdom where humans and non-humans are equal. Ainz doesn't need to eat or sleep, can't be poisoned or killed by conventional means, but also suppresses his emotions and empathy. His real name is revealed to be Satoru Suzuki. His partner is Orion: the Spirit of Earth. Decim (デキム Dekimu) - The bartender of the Quindecim bar who oversees the Death Games. His hobby is making mannequins that resemble guests he had previously judged. It is stated that he has no human emotions; however, he is the first dummy or puppet to be given human emotions for Nona's own reasons. Shizuka Fujiyama (藤山 静香 Fujiyama Shizuka) - is another female teacher hired by Shirokin Gakuin at the same time as Yankumi. Stephanie Dola (ステファニードーラ Sutefanī Dōra) - is a teenage girl and granddaughter to the previous king of Elkia, the nation inhabited by humans. Mascots: Shalltear Bloodfallen (シャルティア ブラッドフォールン Sharutia Buraddofōren) / Perseus (ペルセウス Peruseusu) - Shalltear Bloodfallen is the second heroine and Albedo's partner. She is the guardian of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd floor of Nazarick, she is a true vampire for a young girl. She loves Ainz and therefore has a rival, Albedo herself. She often quarrels with Aura, one of the two guards on the 6th floor, who mocks her appearance and especially her flat chest, which forces her to stuff her bra, her undead condition removing everything hope of a change in appearance. As Perseus, she was a dark wolfhound-like Divine-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Kuro", she's known as the "Spirit of Darkness" (闇の精神 Yami no Seishin) and her element is Darkness. ??? (???) / Heracles (ヘラクレス Herakuresu) - As Heracles, she was a female lion-like Divine-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Midori", she's known as the "Spirit of Wind" (風の精神 Kaze no Seishin) and her element is Wind. ??? (???) / Achilles (アキレス Akiresu) - As Achilles, he was a kelpie-like Divine-Fairy, his sentences is "~ Ao", he's known as the "Spirit of Water" (水の精神 Mizu no Seishin) and his element is Water. Sora (空) / ??? () - is an eighteen-year-old male who excels at strategies and cold readings, he was Shiro's older step-brother. As ???. . ??? (???) / Medea (メデア Medea) - As Medea, she was a ram-like Divine-Fairy, her sentences is "~ Shiro", she's known as the "Spirit of Light" (光の精神 Hikari no Seishin) and her element is Light. . Villains: TBA Story Arcs: Next Adventures Arc Twelve Labors Arc Mount Olympus Arc Greek Underworld Arc Genre: 'Action - Adventure - Comedy - Fantastic - Fantasy - Magical girl - Shounen - Tournaments '''New Themes: the Greek Mythology, the Friendship, the Fighting, the Constellations, the Heroism and the Greek Gods. ' '''Rating: PG-13- Teens 13 or older. Future Titles concept: (But one of them must be chosen for the sixth crossover season) Madhouse Pretty Cure (マッドハウス プリキュア Maddohausu Purikyua) Diomedéa Pretty Cure (ディオメディア プリキュア Diomedia Purikyua) What is the future title to be chosen for being the sixth crossover season created by Cure Salamander in 2020? Diomedéa Pretty Cure Madhouse Pretty Cure Future Concept Gallery: Diomedéa Pretty Cure future gallery: (My first drawings are just first tests) Tokaku Azuma aka Cure Odin.png|Tokaku Azuma / Cure Odin (Riddle Story of Devil) Madhouse Pretty Cure future gallery: Albedo aka Cure Hades.png|Albedo / Cure Hades Category:User: Cure Salamander